


Bewitching Amanda O'Neill

by Webdog177



Series: Bewitching Series [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Shameless Akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: What do you talk about when flying next to someone over extended periods of time? Definitely not the weather, that's for sure. [AkkoxAmanda. post-school one-shot]





	Bewitching Amanda O'Neill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> A/N: So, after my Bewitching Diana fic that turned out to be a rousing success (heh. Get it? A-rousing? Wakka wakka), I received a request for an AkkoxAmanda smut fic. To which I shrugged and said, ‘I’ll see what I can come up with’.
> 
> Now, the thing about rarepairs (or just non-canon pairings) is that you need to go outside of the box to find a way to get them together; similar hobbies/circumstances that they meet and interact, and the like. In Akko and Amanda’s case, it was difficult because, aside from a few instances where they caused trouble together and the broom flying thing, they didn’t really interact all that much in the show. Flying on brooms was the event flag for me, and I wanted to use that in some way.
> 
> So, here I was driving my son to the park, when I passed by a pod of bicyclists on their merry way. That made me think of those long-distance bicycle-riders that go cross-countries, and then this idea hit me and I loved it.
> 
> Also, adult!Akko strikes me as the type that has little to no shame; esspecially when she knows what (see: whom) she wants.
> 
> Anyway – enough of my rambling. Let’s get to the smut.
> 
> Enjoy.

0 – 0 – 0

**Bewitching Amanda O'Neill**

**Or, In Which Akko and Amanda Exhaust Their Knowledge of Euphemisms for the Vagina**

0 – 0 – 0

“Okay, I can officially say that all the nerve endings in my crotch are now dead. Rest in Peace Akko’s twat.”

Akko’s declaration was very matter-of-fact as we landed our broomsticks at the designated pit-stop marked by a grouping of flags. Our flats sank into loose soil as we dismounted our brooms and propped them against the closest tree trunk. We were about halfway through our inter-state flight from the coast of Massachusetts to Virginia Beach, and the stop was more than welcome for the both of us.

In contrast to Akko’s my crotch was doing just fine. In fact, it flushed pretty much every time I looked at her. My nerve endings felt alive and kicking, thank you very much.

I rubbed my hand over the polished wood of her broomstick, still warm from her body. I felt slightly jealous that it got to spend so much time between her legs, but what are you gonna do?

“Well, the stick not bad or crooked. I know that for a fact, I was there when you picked it out.” I’d gone with Akko the previous week to help her get a new broom. She was totally new to long-distance flying and been complaining about her old broomstick stick rubbing against her labia, and not in the good _‘hey, that feels good when you rub it that way’_ way. This new one she bought was a lot like mine was, and her delicate lady parts should have been spared.

“It’s not my labia that hurts… it’s everything else.” She reached inside of her back and pulled out an empty water bottle, whipping out a travel wand and conjuring a small pile of ice cubes, which she crammed into the bottle.

Then, in full few of the world, she shoved the bottle down the front of her shorts. She squirmed a little to settle it between her thighs, and then groaned in pleasure. “Oh, yea… that’s so much better.”

“Ice on your snatch? There’s the bad-ass Akko I remember.” I laughed even as I felt a quiver through my own hips. Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to be that bottle.

“Hey, I told you it hurt, didn’t I? I feel like someone just up and kicked me in the pussy, and not in the good way.”

I was way too overheated to blush, but I still ducked my head and filled my own bottle from a nearby stream. A quick wave of my own miniature wand purified it, and I took a grateful swig. “We should really check you’re riding position, in that case. You shouldn’t be in that much pain, even with the distance we’ve covered already.”

I could literally feel Akko’s eyes on me. “So, you mean to tell me _your_ vajayjay is doing just fine?”

“Never been better,” I answered, still not looking at her. I was afraid the double meaning in my words would be evident in my expression, and I wasn’t sure I was quite ready for her to know how I felt about her – at least, not until I could figure out her own feelings on the matter.

Just like when she was a teenager, Akko was brash and something of a flirt; though, this time, she wasn’t immature enough to know exactly what she was saying and the meaning behind it. And, to make things even more complicated, she was like that with everyone, even the dogs and the odd squirrel. So I couldn’t read into it as much as I would like.

We found a bare patch of dirt and sat down. “ _Ooohhh_ yea, that’s more like it,” Akko muttered as she spread her legs open to begin stretching. “Puts the ice right where mama needs it.”

“Akko, that can’t be good for you.” I muttered, shaking my head. “You’re going to give yourself frostbite or something.”

“Aww, you care about my cooch? How sweet!” She tipped an imaginary hat and winked at me. I felt my own cooch flush. Was she flirting with me? Or was she being her usual self?

Fucking hell, I wish she was easier to read!

“Of course I do; I care about all of you. Seriously, I’m checking your form before we start again.”

She reached down to touch the tip of her shoes, but kept her eye on me as she leaned over. “So, you really mean to tell me that your beaver _isn’t_ bothering you after flying over three hundred miles straight?”

I shrugged, “A little tingly, maybe, but not in any pain.”

“A good tingly or a bad tingly?”

The fact that she had to ask me just made me more tingly. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Akko cooed, “Sounds like it’s a good tingly, then.”

I spoke before I even realized what I was saying, but by then it was too late. “Well, you know, back in the day, witches used to masturbate with their broomsticks when their husbands were away.”

What. The. _FUCK?_ Seriously – shut up, Amanda!

Akko snickered, “God, I _wish_ my model had a vibrate function. I’d fly everywhere.”

I turned away, cursing myself for my idiocy and went to examine her broom. It looked okay – still relatively new – and didn’t have any splints that would hurt her. So I decided it must be her posture. I walked back to Akko, who now was lying flat on her back with her legs propped against a tree truck. Her water bottle had slipped forward so that it now bulged against the front of her shorts like a huge strap-on.

“Come on, take that dildo out of your pants – let’s see how you sit on the stick.”

She looked up at me from her spot on the ground. “Do I have to right now?”

“Better sooner than later. I want to spare you as much pain as possible.”

She groaned, but smiled and sat up, whipping the water bottle out of her shorts and placed against the tree trunk. “Have a told you recently how much I love you?”

She hadn’t actually. Ever. I had never heard her utter the word love in reference to any person, unless you counted the times we’ve talked about her realization that she hadn’t actually been in love with her ex. “No,” I said. “But hey, there’s a first time for everything.”

She looked straight into my eyes. “Yes, there is.”

I cleared my throat and motioned to the broomstick, “Well, climb on. Show me your posture.” She nodded and slid the stick between her legs and grasped further up, as she does when she rides. “Holy shitballs Akko, no wonder you felt like there was someone kicking your snatch. You’re holding on at least two inches higher than you should be!”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Two inches make that much of a difference?”

“Of course.” I directed her hands further down so she sat a bit straighter on the broom, and told her to float for a few moments. “Here, tell me how that feels.”

She smirked. “That’s what all the girls say to me.”

I rolled my eyes, holding the broom steady as she lifted up and shifted her hips, getting comfortable. “Oh. My. God! That’s so much better! And here I thought my choice was finishing the course and destroying my twat. But this is like, super smooth! Damn, I think I might actually be able to use my cunt tonight!”

There was no way I could stop from blushing that time. “Were you planning to use it?”

“I don’t know. But I like to know it’s an option. I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens when we arrive at the halfway point, won’t we?” She winked at me again.

Damn it – fucking Atsuko Kagari.

We met again after five long years since we graduated from Luna Nova. It was my fourth year of long-distance broomstick flying, and her first. With the drastic shift in magic around the world the past few years, certain ‘circles’ of investors made it a priority to make improvements on aspects of magic to help develop infrastructure. What came of that, at least so far, was long-distance flying.

Before, brooms only worked with the rider’s magic and natural ability with other nearby sources of ambient magic. In the case of Luna Nova, it had the Sorcerer’s Stone, and the Ley Line it drew magic from. And after Akko and Diana just sort of… blew up that fucking missile, Ley Lines started sprouting up all over. I don’t know – don’t ask me how it works. All I know is I could now fly brooms nearly everywhere.

Anyway, the flights started out small; only testing brooms for a few miles across open land. When that went well, the distances grew, and more and more witches volunteered to participate. Naturally, I was in on it from the very beginning. Someone called ‘flying’ and I came running.

Seeing Akko again was a surprise, and not an especially unpleasant one. From what I remembered she had never been a terribly great flier, and when asked why she wanted to try long-distance flying, the woman shrugged and said, “Well, why the hell not? I’ve done everything else.”

Can’t argue with that logic.

Despite the difference in our experience, our cadences were almost identical, so we usually kept ending up in the same pod of flyers. Sometimes, the pod dwindled down to just the two of us. It was easy to just find a rhythm with her and stay with it.

The training flights grew longer as the year progressed, and so did the time I spent with her. It was great catching up with my old classmate again, and she was a great flying buddy, with a million and one stories to tell and the perfect amount of tough love when I just wanted to toss by broom away and sleep for the rest of the day; like the horrible, ninety-six-degree afternoon last August when she took a nosedive – scaring the ever-living fuck out of me in the process – down to a lake we were flying across, and kicked up a much-needed spray of water to douse me with when I stupidly followed her. It shouldn’t have surprised me, really, and a gaggle of kids swimming in the lake thought it was the funniest thing ever. They challenged us to a game of water wrestling and we teamed up, witches versus kids, with Akko lifting me up with my thighs on her shoulders.

God, did it feel good when we got back onto our brooms. The wind against the wet fabric worked like the best cooling spell in the world, and the way Akko looked in her soaked, clinging shirt and shorts energized me even more. Normally white, her top became almost transparent under those conditions. I could see her skin beneath the fabric and the subtle movements of her back and arm muscles as she steered the broom. When she straightened to ride hands-free on those straight stretches, the outlines of her pebbled nipples was unmistakable.

But, just because two people have a slight history as kids in school, a weak spot for mischief and good flying chemistry doesn’t mean they’ll fit together off the stick. Besides, apparently Akko had been on a dating sabbatical when I’d first met her again after five years, and I wasn’t sure it was over yet.

“How long do you think a person should go without sex after a bad breakup?” She’d asked on out third ride together.

I liked to think she was wondering because of my oh-so-irresistible wiles, but those kinds of non sequiturs bubble up from time to time when two people fly together. There’s only so much commentary you can make about the rolling countryside before conversation turns to more personal things.

“I guess it depends, Akko,” I’d said. “On a person’s relationship with sex and how bad the breakup was.”

She’d laughed. “Wow, and here I was expecting a totally off-handed answer. That was surprisingly deep coming from you.”

“Yeah, well, these days you’ll rarely get anything off-handed from me about anything. I’m like Socrates. I turn every answer into a question.” Confusing people was fun.

Two weeks before the big flight, she’d dropped this one: “You know what’s weird? For the first time in my life, I don’t feel the need to be in a couple. Like, at all.”

My heart sank. I made a show of carefully inspecting the wrapper of my ice cream bar for leaks so Akko wouldn’t see the disappointment written on my face. “Good for you. So no dating for you ever again?”

She tapped her feet against the sidewalk for a moment, considering my words. “That’s the funny part. I don’t really know. I think I _could_ be happy that way. But sometimes when you realize you don’t need something – that’s the moment when you’re finally ready to have it.”

I wanted that kind of confidence, and when I was flying, I had it. Getting up there in the sky and catching a perfect headwind made me feel like I was on top of the world.

But whenever my feet touched solid ground, I returned back to the quieter, someone more withdrawn Amanda O’Neill I had become since leaving school, making weird references that nobody seemed to ever get, and liking puns more than anyone should within reason. For all my confidence and outspoken personality in my teenage years, these days I never seemed to know what to say or do to show my interest in another woman. I guess a small handful of bad relationships would do that to even the most headstrong girl. I’d been that way for years now, waiting for someone else to make the first move and giving up when they didn’t.

The rest of that September day was perfect: high sixties, a light breeze whipping our hair from our faces, and scattered clouds made the sun feel refreshing rather than relentless. Another three hundred miles later we finally got to the shore – the halfway point was on a nice little beach along the coast of Virginia – at around four in the afternoon, checked our brooms, and went straight to the beach house we’d rented with a couple other fliers. Akko and I were sharing a room with two double beds.

“How’s your pain doing?” I asked, beginning the chore of unpacking my clothes.

“Much better, thanks. The posture change worked like a charm. My pelvis is still a bit sore, but the fleshy parts – well, maybe a little tender, are mostly fine.” She threw her bag on the farthest bed from the door, pulled out a bathing suit, and started stripping her clothes off. “God, it feels good to get out of these shorts. It’ll feel even better to get in the ocean. It’s so energizing this time of the year.”

I looked away, but not before catching a glimpse of her ass. It was my first time seeing it, and God _damn_ it was breathtaking.

“You don’t have to avoid looking at me.” Her voice came from over my shoulder. “I don’t think I have anything that would shock you. And if I do, I think it’s better if you learn about it now.”

“How do you figure?” I pulled my bra off through the armholes of my shirt.

“Well, you know, in the likely event that I want to sleep naked tonight. Or in the case we both do.”

I looked over my shoulder towards her, but didn’t turn all the way. I didn’t have to. There was a mirror on the wall, and I could see all of her in it. Her shirt and bra were off now, leaving only stripes in her pale skin where the elastic had been. Back when we were kids she had been cute; like, you wanted to pick her up and squeeze her and cuddle her until she exploded. Now, she had matured into ‘gorgeous’. Her breasts were small, but fit her stature perfectly, still benefiting from the perkiness of youth, their nipples a light, rosy pink.

She met my eyes in the reflection. Was it a challenge? If so, I wasn’t really prepared for it.

My throat was as dry as a desert, but I still managed to speak. “I brought a set of pajamas.”

She shrugged. “Well, whatever makes you comfortable.”

0 – 0 – 0

We threw sundresses over our bathing suits and brought the largest cones of frozen custard known to man before finding a spot on the beach. We were both starving, and since we were flying back to Massachusetts the next day, we figured we might as well carbo-load now. My stomach grew full and a wave of sleepiness hit me like a punch to the gut. When I was finished with my cone I lay back and shut my eyes. It felt good, the sun lighting up my eyelids and the sound of waves in my ears.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was lower in the sky and Akko was leaning over me, whispering, “Wakey wakey, Amanda. Don’t want to get a sunburn, do ya?”

She was so close I could smell the remains of chocolate custard on her tongue. I could smell her sunblock too, and the sheen of sweat she still hadn’t washed off. It reminded me of sex, and I wanted to bury myself in it.

“I still have my sunblock on,” I grunted, but she was right. If I was going to sleep, it should be back in the beach house.

“Come on,” She stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me with her. “The ocean cures all.”

I wasn’t so sure about her declaration when, about a minute later, I found myself knee-deep in the freezing tide. “Fuck me, this is cold! Why is it this cold?”

“The perfect thing for tired muscles and the weary groin,” Akko said, lowering herself into the water until only her narrow shoulders and head bobbed above it. Her long, burnt-copper hair floated around her like seaweed, reminding me of all those adventures I used to go on as a kid to look for mermaids. I never found one.

Desire flooded me. My calves were almost completely numb due to the cold, but the rest of me felt all too much. I wanted to kiss Akko right at that moment, under the setting sun.

I wanted to do so, so much more than kiss her.

But instead I sank into the water next to her, almost kneeling. The briskness of the water was almost as shocking as an orgasm, and I gasped just as loud as if it was.

“I like that sound,” Akko said. She reached for my hand under the water and found it. We laced our fingers together, and she leaned in closer. “I’d like to hear more of that.”

“You’re a total flirt today, aren’t you?” I said, my teeth chattering.

“For you? Of course.” She slipped her hand from mine, ran her fingers along my waist and down my hip, stopping at the top of my thigh. The ocean lifted and rocked us, moving like a heartbeat through both our bodies. As it rose, we rose with it, standing tall. As it receded, we sank, our knees descending into the seabed. “Does it bother you?”

I was way too cold to blush. “Only if you don’t mean it.”

“I mean everything by it.” And then, her lips came close to my ear, as if her words were too private to even share with the ocean. “We’ve been beating around the bush for way too long, haven’t we?”

My brain chose that inopportune moment to remind me of the double entendre of beat and bush. God, what was I, twelve? Measured by my sense of humor, all signs pointed to ‘yes’. I burst out laughing, and it only got worse when I tried to stop.

She looked at me, bewildered and bemused.

I had to explain myself – I didn’t want her to think I was laughing at her. “It’s funny because beating around the bush is exactly what we’ve been doing… technically.”

Well, that was it. Now she’d know how much of a catch I wasn’t these days. I considered ducking under the water and staying there until I reached the shoreline.

But then I heard her own laughter, louder than I ever remembered hearing her laugh before. “Well, yeah… if you mean us together. Though, to be totally honest, I beat around my own bush pretty often.”

I didn’t think it was possible for me to get any wetter, submerged in the ocean like I was. But the image that came into my mind made me flood the lining of my swimsuit. “That’s… incredibly hot,” was all I could think to say.

She smiled. “You know what’s even hotter?”

I shook my head.

She leaned in and said in that same private voice from earlier, “Ever since school, the thing that got me off the hardest was thinking about you.”

My clit throbbed almost painfully despite the freezing water. I forgot about how tired I was, and the people on the shore who might see us, about the sand that had washed into the back of my swimsuit and made my skin itch. Akko and the ocean were all I saw and smell and heard. I looked at the drops of water coalescing on her shoulder, sparking in the fading sun as if they were giving off light of their own.

I kissed one of those drops. It was salty and warm, and Akko shuddered. “ _Oh_ ,” she breathed softly, surprised.

I kissed her mouth next. Her lips were warm and wind-chapped. She opened them like she was ready to devour me for dinner. Then she slipped her finger under the elastic of my swimsuit.

Up until that moment, I’d forgotten myself along with my tiredness. Maybe that’s what had let me be brave enough to kiss her, even though I wasn’t on my broom. But with her finger sliding over my aching clit, I came tumbling right back down to my body. I was in it, both feet on the ground, and still totally on top of the world.

I wanted her to devour me.

I moaned something like ‘ _yes_ ’ into her mouth, or tried to at least. Out tongues her too tangled for words. She pulled back slightly, then pressed her lips to my cheek as she spoke, as if she couldn’t bear to separate from my completely. “I want to taste you.”

0 – 0 – 0

We ran the whole way back. Desire made our bodies forget they’d just flown six hundred miles. We rinsed off together in the enclosed outdoor shower, kissing and clinging to each other as we pulled off our suits and the water sluiced over us.

“I’m seriously debating on making you come right here and waiting until we’re inside,” she said as she lifted her mouth off my breast.

“Do both.”

Holy shit-on-a-shingle, was that my voice? Yes, I had become someone else – someone more akin to the teenage me, and I liked it.

She crooked a dark eyebrow. “Yeah? Can you handle me?”

I spread my legs to give her access to me and reached for hers, but she swatted my hand away. “Not yet. I’m still too sore. I’ll need something more gentle.”

I spoke the desire I’d had for years now, “Like my tongue?”

“Yeah.” She pressed her lips to mine, opening her mouth as she stroked two fingers up and down either side of my clit and through my folds.

The water made things tricky, washing away most of my natural lubrication, but there was still enough that she managed to slide a single finger inside me, quickly followed by another. I grunted into her mouth and spread myself wider, propping one foot against the shower stall wall as I squeezed at her fingers, my breaths turning shallow and desperate.

She brought her thumb up to my clit, swiping it back and forth across the hardened nub. Heat built up quickly within me; I felt like I was going to melt, or explode. I wanted to come, but I also fought against it. The sensation was almost too intense, terrifying and wonderful, like dropping from a lazy drift into a steep dive on my broom, the wind growing louder in my ears and I built up speed, each slight maneuver the only difference from crashing and soaring through the sky.

Our kissing grew sloppy. She ran her free hand over my breast, giving it a firm squeeze as she pressed harder against my clit, and slid a third finger inside me, moaning into my mouth as if she were the one being touched.

It was the sound that finally did me in. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and came, wave after wave crashing into my body in convulsing spasms.

“God, you’re so hot,” Akko whispered against my neck as I tried to catch my breath. “Even better than I ever imagined.”

In our shared bedroom, Akko said I had tasted like honey. I said that was flattering, but probably more than a little inaccurate. Her laugh lit up her crimson eyes.

To me, she tasted like the ocean had seeped into her crevices and was now pouring back out. It wasn’t bad in the slightest, just different. And I found myself wanting more all the same. I worked my tongue against her folds up to her swollen clit until she begged me, “Suck me, Amanda, please. I need you so bad.”

She squeezed her thighs against my head in her excitement; I pushed them back open to get better access, bringing her hardened bundle of nerves between my lips and hollowing my cheeks, flicking my tongue against her as I did. She cried out – her legs trembling, and a wave of fresh wetness washed against my tongue and lips.

“You can – _oh_ , um… I … _ohh…_ I came, you can—“

I looked up and her and smirked. “Keep going?”

Her cheeks and chest were flushed a spackled pink, and she was breathing heavily. “I was going to say you can stop, but since you’re offering…”

“If it doesn’t hurt you, I want to keep going.”

She blinked, perplexed. “Why would it hurt?”

“You broom posture?”

“Oh.” Her eyes widened. “Funny, I forgot all about that.”

“Good.” I rumbled. “Let me help you forget some more.” And I dove back between her legs.

My pajamas never made it out of my travel bad. We fucked and made love through the night and slept far less than we should have. Still, when our alarm chirped us awake in the morning, I had zero regrets.

“How’s your cooch?” I couldn’t resist asking as we kicked off into the sky at daybreak. The sun was hiding behind some low clouds, giving the sky a grayish-ping cast and turning the ocean a steely-blue as we flew along the shoreline.

“Never been better.”

“Never? Pshhh, surely you lie.”

She pursed her mouth as if she were lost in thought. “Nope. Definitely no lies here. I don’t think my crotch has ever been more happy.” She glanced over at me. “I’m pretty happy, too, now that I think about it.”

We banked at a curve in the road so that the ocean was behind us. “So you’re ready for another six hundred miles?” I asked.

“Of course I am!” She grinned, pumping her arm into the sky, and just at that moment the sun peeked out of hiding. Its light shimmered across her skin, and she seemed to glow from the inside. “With you, I’m ready for anything.”

0 – 0 – 0

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading.
> 
> What's up next? Maybe Lotte gets a turn at Akko? I can see a little sex-kitten being underneath all that moe-ness. Or maybe Cougar!Ursula? Rawr. 
> 
> Also -- I am on the lookout for an artist that would be up for doing some illustration commissions for this (and others of mine) fanfic. If you yourself has some skill with digital art, or know someone who does, let me know! :D I'd be glad to hash out some details on the work!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
